el diez de octubre
by nociferus
Summary: recuerdos demasiados claros para ser soportable,y una desconocida dispuesta a escucharlo, el gran Hiashi Hyuga apprende que Hinata etsa enamorada de Naruto y cae en la tristeza.


Cuando el liquido lleno su boca, lo tragó inmediatamente. Soltando un gemido, deja el vaso sobre la mesa, y se queda inmóvil, con la cara desapacible, los pensamientos girando como una tormenta. Cuando los recuerdos se volvieron demasiados claros, tomó otro trago de alcohol, callando los gritos, las lágrimas, y las imágenes que le venían a la mente. Afuera, por la ventana, podía ver el cielo oscuro, sin ninguna estrella, y podía adivinar que medianoche ya había pasado desde hace tiempo. Adentro, el bar estaba vació. Las sillas estaban puestas sobre las mesas, y detrás de él, podía ver el barman limpiando unos vasos con un trapo blanco, los ojos puestos sobre él.

Cuando tomó otro trago, el barman dejó su servilleta, exasperado, y tenía la intentción de decirle una palabra, pero una joven mujer intervino:

Espera, papá, dijo. Yo le hablare.

Después de llevar su padre en otra habitación, la mujer se acercó a él. Antes que elle siquiera abriera la boca, Hiashi dijo:

¿El viejo ya se fue?

Sorprendida, la joven se inmovilizó, antes de recordarse lo que decían acerca de la familia Hyuga. Respirando profundamente para calmarse, le hablo al imponente hombre.

¿ Hiashi-sama? Disculpe la molestia, pero ya es tarde. Tenemos que cerrar, y usted debería regresar a su casa.

La mirada que le puso era difícil de aguantar, y le costaba esfuerzo mirar esos ojos blancos, que parecían ver a través de ella. Con una voz rocosa, y llevando otro vaso a sus labios, él preguntó:

¿Qué edad tienes?

Primero sorprendida por la pregunta, la jovencita balbuceo:

Veinte años.

Poniendo el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, Hiashi dijo:

Entonces, tenías cinco años cuando sucedió.

Sin entender de lo que estaba hablando, la jovencita preguntó:

¿A qué se refiere, Hiashi-sama?

Como si acababa de insultarlo, Hiashi se levantó de un brinco, derrocando la silla, y grito:

¡La catástrofe que ocurrió hace quince años, pequeña estupida! ¡Aquella que costó la vida a los mejores shinobis de Konoha! ¡aquella cuyo cumpleaños es hoy!

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos estaban infladas, mientras bombeaban una gran cantidad de sangre. Entendiendo alfin, la jovencita respondió lo más calmada posible:

Mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Konoha dos años después del ataque del Kyubi.

Las venas de Hiashi se desinflaron, y sentándose de nuevo, dijo:

lo siento. No debí comportarme así.

Bebió otro trago de alcohol.

La jovencita miró los numerosos vasos vacíos colocados sobre la mesa, delante de Hiashi.

Los hombres creen que el alcohol es la mejor solución para los problemas. Pero en realidad, la mejor es la palabra.

Hiashi la miró mientras elle tomaba asiento delante de él.

¿Qué es lo que lo molesta, Hiashi-sama? Cuéntemelo, y se sentirá mejor.

Hiashi tenía los ojos puestos sobre los vasos vacíos, y levanto la vista hacia la jovencita.

Después de soltar un suspiro, dijo:

¿Te recuerdas de los doce Gennins que llegaron a los finales del examen Chuunin hace como un año?

Si, me recuerdo. Si mi memoria no me fallá, su sobrino Neji participó pero perdió el primer combate.

Hiashi la miro un rato, antes de decirle:

¿Sabes el secreto de Naruto, cierto?

¿Cuál secreto? Preguntó sin entender.

Te lo diré después. Lo importante, es que sepas de quien voy a hablar.

Bebió otro trago antes de seguir:

Durante el examen Chuunin, los herederos de los más grandes clanes de Konoha pasaron por muchas pruebas, y mostraron un gran talento para su joven edad. No solo mi sobrino Neji, pero tambien mi hija Hinata, junto con Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Si me recuerdo de ellos. Todos son buenos niños, y mucha gente habla bien de ellos. ¿Por qué los menciona?

Todos tienen un punto en común, que mencioné, respondió el viejo hombre. Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Aquél que enfrentó su sobrino?

Si. Si viste el combate, seguramente sentiste algo. Como un aura alrededor del niño.

La jovencita se recordó del combate. Ese día creyó ver una alucinación, una luz roja, o más bien llamas alrededor del niño, qué le dio tremendos escalofríos.

Si me recuerdo, dijo ella. ¿Qué era?

Hiashi levanto su vaso, pero no bebió el alcohol. Soltó un suspiro, y dijo:

Era la energía maligna del Kyuubi.

¿El Kyuubi? repitió ella. Pero me dijeron que Yondaime Hokage se había sacrificado para vencerlo.

Minato si se sacrifico, pero no lo venció completamente. Usando una tecnica prohibida, selló el monstruo en un recien nacido.

La jovencita dejó de respirar:

No me diga que Naruto…

Si, la bestia fue sellado dentro de Naruto. ¿Pero que pensaría si le dijera que Naruto era el hijo de Minato?

Los ojos de la jovencita se agrandaron aún más.

Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, dijo Hiashi. Hoy es el diez de octubre.

Si hoy es el aniversario del ataque del Kyuubi, entonces también es el cumpleaños de Naruto, adivino la jovencita.

Exacto, y por esa razón, mi hija Hinata estaba deprimida. Cuando le pregunte lo que le pasaba a mi hija Hanabi, ella me respondió que Naruto le hacia falta.

¿Su hija esta enamorada de Naruto?

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza.

Hanabi dice que toda la aldea lo sabe, excepto Naruto, por que es un tonto.

¿Pero cúal es el problema? Sé que el Kyuubi hizo una cosa horrible, pero Naruto no es el Kyuubi. es un héroe.

Lo sé, me lo repito todo el tiempo, dijo el viejo, pero no logro convencerme. Cada vez que mis ojos se ponen sobre él, veo el Kyuubi. cada vez que lo encuentro, revivo el ataque del Kyuubi.

Bebió otro vaso de alcohol, tratando de borrar los recuerdos, los gritos que regresaban. Pero a pesar del líquido, podía ver el Kyuubi delante de la aldea. Todos los clanes, todos los shinobis, habían venido a enfrentar el zorro de nueve colas. Minato Namikaze había hecho el ultimo sacrificio, pero muchos otros habían dado sus vidas para proteger Konoha, y muchos habían sucumbido bajo las garras de la bestia. El número de muertos fue increíble, pero cada muerte fue realizada para proteger la aldea. Cada shinobi había dado su vida para la supervivencia de Konoha.

Bebió otro trago. Sabía que muchos habían muerto, aunque no sabía sus nombres. Sabía que la madre de Shino Aburame había sido la primera en caer. Después, el padre del joven Kiba Inuzuka la había seguido, al mismo tiempo que la madre de Ino Yamanaka. Los Nara tuvieron suerte, pero no tanto como la madre de Chouji Akimichi. Y durante el más terrible de los ataques del Kyuubi, los padres de Tenten y los de Rock Lee habían perdido sus vidas en un solo segundo. Y no podía olvidar su hermanastra, la esposa de Hizashi, la madre de Neji. Sabía que todas esas vidas fueron voluntariamente sacrificadas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En Hanarami. La madre de Hinata y de Hanabi. Voluntariamente, se lanzó hacía el monstruo para detenerlo, para dar tiempo a Minato. Para que la aldea prospere en paz. Para que sus hijas vivieran.

Se recordaba demasiado bien de ese momento, y siquiera el alcool podía borrar ese horrible recuerdo. Después de horas y horas de combate, se habia decidido de evacuar los más jóvenes. Se recordaba tener entre sus brazos a Iruka, aún niño, alejándolo del peligro. Pero cuando regresó…… Hanarami había muerto.

El kyuubi. El monstruo que había tomado tantas vidas. La bestia que había matado a su esposa, su único amor. Esa criatura vivía en el interior de Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquél que amaba Hinata. Su hija amaba el monstruo que mató a su madre.

Hiashi apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos. ¿Tendría él el valor de decir a Hinata que la muerte de su madre era por culpa del elegido de su corazón? ¿Osara decirle que la razón por la cual elle y Hanabi habían crecido sin madre, era él que elle amaba? En el momento de la muerte de Hanamari, la familia de Hiashi fue condenada a ser una familia infeliz. Una familia quebrada.

Sabia que seria incapaz, no es un buen padre, ya lo sabía. El gran clan Hyuga era capaz de los más grandes logros, pero él, era incapaz de educar dos hijas solo. Era el jefe del clan, y debía llevarla a la prosperidad, pero era incapaz de traer felicidad a su familia. Amaba a sus dos hijas, del fondo de su corazón, pero no sabía si era capaz de hacerlas feliz. Haranami le hacia tanta falta. Por culpa de la ausencia de su madre, sus hijas habían desarrollado personalidades distintas. Tal vez si elle hubiera estado ahí, Hinata no sería tan frágil, tan tímida y silenciosa. Si Haranami hubiera estado ahí, Hiashi no hubiera tenido que desheredarla.

Lagrimas se esaparon de sus ojos blancos como la nieve, mientras decía en voz alta y rocosa:

Hanamari… ¿por qué me dejaste solo?

Al ver el grande y poderoso Hiashi Hyuga llorar, la joven sentada delante de él no sabía que decir. Tenía razón. El alcohol no es la mejor solución.


End file.
